


You Really Should Observe

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Dinner, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the dinner scene in A Study in Pink.</p><p>**Obviously I own nothing and I'm just taking what was written and adding to it**</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Should Observe

John followed Sherlock into the dimly lit restaurant. He smiled shyly as the detective held the door for him and he made his way over the threshold, accidentally bumping his cane against someone who was trying to exit. For some reason John was unusually flustered. He was used to having nerves of steel from his time in the military but for some reason being around Sherlock made him act like a school boy. John shook his head and tried to clear it as a large, bearded man came over to them.

He graciously ushered John and Sherlock to the best seat in the house. John leaned his cane against the wall and sat down. He watched as Sherlock shook the man's hand and took a seat opposite him. John was still in awe of everything he'd seen so far today. This man, this amazing, stubborn, ignorant, man had revived something inside him he thought was long gone. Spirit.

John pretended to look at the menu but he couldn't keep his eyes off Sherlock for long. He found his gaze seemed to fall from his dark curls to his intense eyes and felt his breath hitch when he came to rest on Sherlock's inviting lips. John cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. Sherlock had not missed any of this - he never missed anything. He must be drawing his deductions, thought John, whose cheeks reddened. John decided to change the subject to something unrelated to the two of them.

"People don't have arch enemies," he stated, look at the detective with curious eyes.

Sherlock seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts and blinked a few times before responding.

"I'm sorry?" he said in his silky voice. It took John a minute to recover from both the seductive timbre and the gaze which was now undeniably focused on him.

"In real life. There are no arch-enemies in real life. Doesn’t happen," John restated. He was actually interested in Sherlock's belief that he had one, as well as relieved that he was given something else to focus on besides Sherlock's screaming shirt buttons.

"Doesn’t it? Sounds a bit dull. So who do people have in their real lives then?" he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side. John watched as Sherlock started absentmindedly played with the fork on the table.

"I don't know, boyfriends, girlfriends, people they like, people they don't like," said John. Shit, he thought. He hadn't meant to mention boyfriends or girlfriends so early in their dinner. He looked down at his menu again and shifted through, trying to look nonchalant.

"People they like?" Sherlock repeated.

"Yeah," John said, meeting the detective's gaze. "Do you have anyone you... Like? Girlfriend maybe? Or..." he couldn't stop himself, the words were spilling out, "Boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way," he finally cut himself off. What an idiot. But to his surprise, Sherlock smiled.

"I know it's fine," he said, holding John's gaze.

Even though they hadn't ordered, Angelo had brought John food. It was exactly what John would have ordered and he felt relieved to have something to eat. Sherlock didn't even look at Angelo and waved him away with a small flick of his hand.

John took a big mouthful on his fork and chewed, hoping to silence this word vomit. He'd never had this problem before of worrying what to say. He wanted to impress Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock to like him.

"John," Sherlock said, after John had taken another large bite in his effort to not say anything stupid.

"Wha?" said John with a mouthful of food.

"Do you have anyone? Girlfriend, or--"

John swallowed hard.

"No," he responded, too quickly.

Sherlock, adjusted himself in his seat, bringing both hands onto the table. John had noticed this position before. He was about to make a deduction. "The amount of time your eyes have flickered to my lips since we've entered this restaurant alone could have told me that you were interested in me. I didn't need to see your pupils dilate or your hands fumble to deduce that you find me attractive," he stated. He was about to say more but John cut him off.

"Sherlock, I--" John started. He wasn't surprised that Sherlock knew, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. He had been told that Sherlock was only interested in his work and had time and passion for little else. John thought he was a fool for even believing it was possible they could... John didn't even know what he wanted. Actually, he did and the thought scared him. 

All this ran through his head until Sherlock said, "John," sending a wave of electricity through his companion at the sound of his name on those lips. "You are not observant are you?"

"What?" Seriously? He was going to insult John now? John felt his heart fall in his chest and he looked out the window.

"If you were," Sherlock said gently, grabbing John's hand to hold. John whipped his head around and blushed at the unexpected contact. "You would have noticed that I too have been lingering my glances on your lips, holding doors open, taking you to a candle lit dinner, etcetera." He smiled and bit his lip. "You really should observe," he almost whispered.

John's heart nearly broke his ribcage it started beating so fast. Sherlock, interested in him?

"I thought you only had room in your life for interesting cases?" John asked, still not believing his luck.

Sherlock shrugged.

"We are certainly an interesting case," Sherlock laughed. John joined him and felt any apprehension or fear melt away. John added his other hand to cover Sherlock's. It was smooth and lovely. "I'd like very much to look into it... See if we find anything... Worth exploring?"

John couldn't help it. He leaned over the table and kissed Sherlock on the mouth with all the built up passion he'd felt since the moment they met. Sherlock's hands left John's to cup his face and when they parted they were both smiling like idiots. John sat back down and let out a happy sigh.

"I'd say that's worth exploring," he said. Sherlock gave a chuckle of agreement. To John's surprise he ordered some food and actually ate it. 

This was good, John thought. For both of them.


End file.
